The present disclosure relates to a cleaner holder.
A cleaner is a device that performs cleaning by sucking and wiping dust or foreign substances on a surface to be cleaned.
Such a cleaner may be classified into a manual cleaner that performs cleaning while a user directly moves the cleaner and an automatic cleaner that performs cleaning while the cleaner is driven by itself. The manual cleaner may be classified into a canister cleaner, an upright cleaner, a handheld cleaner, a stick cleaner and the like depending on types of the cleaner.
The above-described cleaner may have a rechargeable battery embedded therein, and the rechargeable battery may supply electric power for operating the cleaner only when being frequently charged. Thus, the cleaner requires a holder that may simultaneously charge the rechargeable battery and hold the cleaner.
Contents of a vacuum cleaner holder are disclosed in Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2012-0103956 as the prior art.
The vacuum cleaner holder according to the prior art includes a pedestal for holding a head of a vacuum cleaner to simultaneously charge and hold the vacuum cleaner and a support having charging pins for charging the vacuum cleaner.
Meanwhile, the vacuum cleaner holder according to the prior art, which holds a vacuum cleaner having a center on a lower side thereof, is inserted into support pieces on a lower side of the vacuum cleaner to support the vacuum cleaner. However, in case of a cleaner having a center on an upper side thereof, because a charging terminal should be provided on an upper side, the cleaner holder according to the prior art may not hold the cleaner.